


War Torn Battlefields

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Dull Eyes, Emptiness, Hell, Hunting, Hurt, Love, M/M, Pain, Sadness, Sorrow, Torture, Unknown Love, War, War Torn Eyes, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Sam has seen his brother change over the years. Dean’s bowlegs more bowed than ever before. The hunch beginning in Dean’s aching back. The scars that littered Dean’s freckled skin. The sorrow that never left Dean’s voice ever since Cas was killed. But Sam never really noticed much of a change in his brother. That is, until he looks into Dean’s eyes.</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	War Torn Battlefields

Sure, Sam has seen his brother change over the years. Dean’s bowlegs more bowed than ever before. The hunch beginning in Dean’s aching back. The scars that littered Dean’s freckled skin. The sorrow that never left Dean’s voice ever since Cas was killed. But Sam never really noticed much of a change in his brother. That is, until he looks into Dean’s eyes.

The hunt went horribly wrong. What was supposed to be a simple salt and burn nearly had gotten Dean killed. Now, Dean was unconscious on Sam’s bed with one foot in the grave.

Broken bones. Sprains. Gashes. Sam was beginning to question himself as to why he didn't take Dean to the hospital.

He was stitching up a head lac when Dean breathed out hard. Startled by the sudden sound, Sam took a step back. Dean’s eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. They didn't move from that spot for a long time.

“Dean?” Sam finally asked, “Are you feeling okay?” He already knew Dean was in pain, but still had to ask.

Dean just blinked a few times. He reached over with his right hand to feel his left shoulder. It was most definitely dislocated. With one swift movement, a loud crack filled their ears. Sam visibly flinched at the sound, while Dean made no indication that he was in pain.

He slowly began to sit up, facing away from Sam and groaning slightly with all his injuries.

“You've got at least 4 broken ribs, a sprained ankle and elbow, and a pretty bad concussion. I stitched up all the bad cuts. I’m surprised you managed to sit up by yourself, you're in a lot of pain. I'll go get some aspirin.” Sam got up from his chair.

“No,” Dean somehow muttered through his pain. Sam remembers the last time Dean took aspirin. It was many years ago in the hospital after the car crash. Before he went to hell.

“Dean…” Sam pleaded.

Dean stood up and walked over to the doorframe, wobbling for a moment before steadying himself. Sam walked over to help him, but Dean put a hand up to stop him. Sam always thought Dean just didn't like it when he tried to help. But when Dean turned to leave, Sam saw that it was that Dean’s pain wouldn't go away with his help.

Sam couldn't remember the last time Dean had made any actual eye contact, and now he knew why. Dean’s eyes met Sam’s for a brief moment before he turned and shuffled away to lock himself in his room.

What Dean has meant by the look was “Don't follow me”. Sam received a completely different message. The glance may have been short, but it carried crushing weight.

What had once been the bright, green eyes full of ambition of his big brother, were now the dull echoes of war torn battlefields on his broken brother’s face.

The special sparkle that made Dean Dean, was gone. Only a hollow feeling of emptiness remained. It made Sam realize how often Dean slapped on a fake smile to keep him from worrying.

Emptiness and two other emotions were in his eyes. Pain was one of them. For Dean to be able to just walk off from his injuries that he sustained during the hunt meant that he had to have been in serious pain before. Pain like hell, where he was brutally tortured for years. Pain that left his soul battered beyond recognition. That's why Cas had said it took him so long to find Dean’s soul. He was looking for Dean, but he wasn't himself anymore.

The other emotion that filled up the rest of Dean’s eyes was sadness. Sadness like your mother burning to death on the ceiling when you were just 4 years old. Sadness of your father, who you looked at as if he were the moon, telling you to kill your little brother. Sadness of the love of your life being killed right in front of your eyes when he never even knew how you felt and there was nothing you could do to stop it. Sadness of never finding out who killed him…

Sam didn't know how long he had been standing there, still staring at where Dean had been in the doorway. All he knew was that his big brother was more broken than he could ever imagine. And it broke his heart.


End file.
